


Nights Are Forever Without You

by IvanW



Series: Song Inspired Fics [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Love, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Song Fiction, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: Spock misses Jim.Fic inspired by the song, Nights Are Forever Without You





	Nights Are Forever Without You

Spock rose from bed after trying for two hours straight to get to sleep. It had not come and he felt as though he had simply wasted the time even trying.

The time was two in the morning.

He had deliberately stayed awake until midnight, expecting to be tired. Reluctantly, he had changed out of day clothing and wore a sleeping robe to bed.

Even meditation had not helped.

He walked out of the bedroom and over to the sliding glass window overlooking San Francisco. The rain, which had been coming down all day, had not let up even a little. It was splattered all over the window and in the distance, Spock watched as lightening flashed.

The apartment was quiet. Too quiet.

Spock went to the kitchen and pressed on the light. Tea was in order since he could not sleep.

Over the years, when he could not sleep, it hadn’t been a problem, because he had someone who was more than willing to help him. Being a Vulcan with insomnia…well.

His PADD sat upon the kitchen counter where he’d left it but there was no flash indicating he had any messages.

“Computer, Classical Earth Music, Eighteenth Century.”

Music filled the apartment.

He picked up his PADD and sat on the couch.

Subject: Nights Are Forever Without You

_Jim._

Spock erased that.

_Dear Jim._

Erased.

_Admiral._

He winced and erased.

_My Dearest Jim._

_As the subject indicates, I am struggling to get rest without you here with me. I have been waiting and wondering about you. I had anticipated being able to hear from you during your Federation Conference on Rigel 3. I can only imagine that matters are not proceeding well and it requires your full attention. I realize that comes first. But my missing you is a much stronger emotional response than I had expected. It is too soon for my time, and yet, something is causing me a heightened sense of longing to have you with me. Perhaps it is simply that I have become so used to you as my husband and mate, here by my side, that even this time is too long. Still, when you departed for the conference, it was only supposed to be a week, and now you have been away for three._

_I conclude this logically unnecessary correspondence to reiterate the subject of the message._

_Nights are, indeed, forever without you._

_Yours, Always, Spock_

He hit send before he thought better of it. Jim’s last message had stated he would be back in another week, and that was half a week ago. So, therefore, Spock had a few more nights to deal with this. And he would, because he had to, didn’t he?

He drank his tea and then, once more, went to bed.

When he woke, he was surprised that he had actually fallen asleep at all. He turned his head on the pillow.

“_Jim_!” The loud exclamation came out before Spock could stop it, startling Jim awake, the blue eyes going instantly wide. “I am sorry. Sorry, Ashayam.”

Spock pulled Jim to him, so tight, he heard Jim squeak.

“Morning,” Jim said, with a small laugh.

Not willing to release him, Spock asked Jim’s back, “When did you get here?”

“About an hour ago. Spock.” Jim laughed. “My ribs.”

Wincing, Spock did lessen his hold on his husband and pulled back to look into that beloved face. “You managed to arrive and get into bed without waking me?”

“Hey. I can be quiet. I know you have trouble sleeping sometimes, so I thought I’d better not disturb you.”

Spock let out a shaky breath. “I cannot believe you are here. I thought I had to endure a few more days of solitude.”

“Well. I missed you too.”

He flipped Jim onto his back, leaning down to cover Jim with kisses, which only made his husband laugh, a little breathlessly.

Then Jim put his hand up to Spock’s face. “Hey.”

“Yes, Jim?”

“For the record? Nights are forever without you, too.”


End file.
